Y sí, soy feliz
by NewMoony77
Summary: Un bebé. Un endemoniado bebé. Eso es lo que tenia adentro. Y no, no era del que debería ser.


_**Este mundo pertenece a Rick Riordan **_

Bueno con una amiga estábamos hablando de si los semidioses pueden tener hijos con los dioses que no sean sus progenitores, así que bueno, se me ocurrió esta historia.  
Díganme si piensan que es posible en los comentarios.

Tenía 12 años cuando me llevaron al Campamento Mestizo.  
Para serles honesta pensé que cuando tenía 11 iba a ir a un Colegio de Magia.  
¡Imaginen mi decepción! Ya desde pequeña era fan de Harry Potter.  
¡Si podía hacer magia y todo! Pero no. Semidiosa. Perseguida por horribles monstruos todo el tiempo.

Fue aproximadamente un año después de la victoria sobre Gea. Todos hablaban sobre eso aún, sobre eso y sobre un lugar llamado "Campamento Júpiter", que solo luego comprendí (en una excursión que hacemos cada mes) que era un campamento como éste pero para los Semidioses romanos. Al parecer soy griega.

Pase una semana en la cabaña de Hermes. Todos fueron muy amables, hasta que se atrevieron a tocar mis libros, entonces me enfurecí, hice volar los objetos de la habitación. Ese día fui reconocida como hija de Hécate. Hécate, diosa de la magia. Hécate, diosa de las encrucijadas. Hécate, diosa de la Niebla…

No me malinterpreten, adoro ser hija de la diosa de la magia, es genial todo eso de hacer magia, pero es algo cansador, ¿Saben? Cada vez se fue haciendo peor, los otros campistas me piden que les haga cosas con magia, hechizos, y eso…

Ahora tengo 20 años.  
Estoy saliendo con alguien. Sé que no les interesa pero se llama Thomas y es hijo de Vulcano. Sí, es romano. El tema es que estoy embarazada, y el problema es que no es de él.

Apolo. Un bebé de Apolo. Eso es lo que tengo. Y además la semana pasada Thomas me propuso matrimonio. Acepte, obviamente, en ese momento no sabía del endemoniado bebé.  
Claro, podrán decirme, "Le dices que es de él y ya". Bueno, para empezar el chico saldrá rubio, y yo y Thomas somos morochos. ¿Nunca han entrado en la cabaña de Apolo? Es un montón de cabezas soleadas, uf, con lo que yo odio el sol. Eso es algo irónico ¿No? Por Zeus, es que el bendito dios de me apareció una noche lluviosa, como un chico de 18 años. Es que era tan lindo… me recitaba poesía… Dioses, sí que soy estúpida.

Bueno, que sea rubio no es lo peor de todo… ¡Mira si el niño sale con un poder extraño! Yo soy una bruja prácticamente… él es dios de un montón de cosas…

Debería decírselo a Thomas y ya. Es que… ¿Y si me deja? Yo de verdad lo quiero. Todo es culpa del idiota de Apolo.

Dos semanas.  
Han pasado dos semanas. Thomas no me habla. Al diablo el matrimonio supongo. Y ni hablar de Apolo. Como era esperado, ni un saludo. ¿Lo peor de todo? Ya lo sabe todo el campamento, en menos de un mes tendré un montón de niños pegajosos "queriendo sentir al bebé".  
Ahora estoy sola. Una semidiosa con un bebe semidiós, que es su hijo. Criándolo en un campamento. Quizás pueda mudarme a Nueva Grecia. Aún es muy pequeña pero es mejor que Nueva Roma donde podría cruzarme a Thomas.

Cinco años.  
El niño ya tiene cinco años. Y sí, sí es rubio. Vivimos en Nueva Grecia.  
Aún no tengo pareja. Pero no estoy sola. Tengo un hijo, y recientemente, también un perro.  
Si se lo preguntan, por ahora el niño solo ha heredado dos dones de su padre divino:  
El sol, la luz, como quieran llamarlo, eso significa, sí, un bebé que a las tres de la mañana usa luces para despertarme.  
Y la poesía. ¿Saben lo que es un niño de cinco años hablando en rima? No, no lo saben.  
_-Mamá,  
Que la comida me traigas  
O en el intento te caigas._  
Estos son solo algunos versos de los bellos poemas que me dedica diariamente.  
He de admitir que el tema de las palabras complejas es mi culpa, eso pasa cuando le lees el diccionario a un bebé. Y si aún no lo habían notado no soy disléxica, y espero que James, mi hijo, por su propio bien, tampoco lo sea.  
Pero me va bien en la vida, entre él y yo escribimos tontos libros de poemas y cuentos que se venden rápido.

Y sí, soy feliz.


End file.
